Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-275736 (patent document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-286621 (Patent document 2) disclose, for stretchable woven or knitted fabrics, production of a conjugate filament with a latent crimped property from two different polyester resins, production of a combined-filament yarn comprising the latent-crimped conjugate filament, production of a woven or knitted fabric using the combined-filament yarn and a process of dyeing the woven or knitted fabric which includes heat treatment, to express the latent-crimped property of the conjugate filament and obtain a polyester woven or knitted fabric with an excellent stretch property.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-293234 (Patent document 3) discloses combining an elastic filament with a polyester film which exhibits a self-elongation property under heating and using the obtained combined-filament yarn to produce a woven or knitted fabric with an excellent stretch property.
For a woven or knitted fabric with a bathochromic effect, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 62-44064 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-104215, Patent document 4) discloses producing a polyester fiber comprising a polyester resin with a metal-containing phosphorus compound and an alkaline earth metal compound, using the polyester to produce a woven or knitted fabric, and subjecting the polyester woven or knitted fabric to alkali reduction treatment to form fine pores in the surface of the polyester fiber to obtain a woven or knitted fabric with an excellent bathochromic effect.
However, polyester woven or knitted fabrics having both an excellent stretch property and bathochromic effect, and polyester filaments composing such woven or knitted fabrics, are still unknown. Preferably, no dyeing variation is produced in such a polyester woven or knitted fabric which exhibits an excellent stretch property and a bathochromic effect.
Patent Documents
1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-275736
2. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-286621
3. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-293234
4. Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 62-44064 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-104215)